


Дело было так

by Mercury_s_cabbage



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_s_cabbage/pseuds/Mercury_s_cabbage
Summary: "Почему у вас в коридоре сломанная статуя?" - вопрос, который задают студентам школы мутантов 80% родителей. В какой-то момент всем это надоело, и ученики составили список того, что может заинтересовать посетителей, с подробной предыстроией появления.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 17





	Дело было так

[пособие-путеводитель, составленое учениками для своих родителей, недоумевающих, что происходит] 

— Табличка "Говорите о политике за столом!" прямо над обеденным столом.  
Она появилась там после того, как Эрик своими рассуждениями о превосходстве мутантов испортил рождественский ужин. Так как, благодаря своей природной упрямости, Эрик не умеет подчиняется установленным правилам, табличка "НЕ говорите о политике за столом" могла только усугубить ситуацию. Пришлось прибегнуть к хитрости. 

— Воздушные буйки.  
Для учеников, которые пока недостаточно уверенно летают, и которых совсем не хочется ловить на высоте тысячи километров. 

— Коллекция забытой краски для волос в общей ванной.  
Некоторые мутанты стесняются своей яркой внешности и с помощью косметики, краски для волос и линз пытаются приблизить свой вид к человеческому. Другие мутанты не собираются подчиняться человеческим порядкам, и выражают это, в том числе, вызывающей внешностью. В числе и тех и других есть ребята весьма рассеянные, так что не стоит удивляться огромному выбору среди лаков, краски, оттеночных бальзамов и цветных линз в пункте потерянных вещей.

— Разноцветная статуя с отбитой ногой.  
её в шутку называют "приёмной сестрой мадонны". Ходит легенда, что, когда школа только начинала развиваться, одна из первых учениц жаловалась, что не может принять себя. В связи со своей мутацией она не могла ходить. Тогда Логан стукнул целую на тот момент статую в коленку, и у неё отлетела нога. "Ты думаешь, что сейчас статуя менее прекрасна?" — спросил Логан.  
Спустя несколько часов статую раскрасили в разные цвета, нарисовали чешую, прилепили рога, Алекс с помощью Хэнка вставил ей в глаза две красные лампочки. "Она всё ещё прекрасна" — говорил каждый, кто добавлял что-то от себя. Если приглядеться, можно увидеть у "сестры мадонны" перья в волосах, свисающую сзади верёвку, изображающую хвост, ножи для масла между пальцев и многое другое. 

— Шахматные фигурки на полках с личными вещами.  
Благодаря Чарльзу и Эрику "Игра в шахматы" стала эвфемизом ко всему, что связано с любовью. Ученики используют пешки как валентинки-признания, коней как приглашения на свидания, а королев с королями как предложение переспать. Фигурки обычно подкидывают в личные вещи. Хэнк — единственный из учителей, кто знает об этом тайном языке, и вынужден собирать фигурки по всему особняку, возвращая их в коробки. 

— БКД.  
Расшифровывается как "большой красный диван". Диван стоит в коридоре, и не представляет собой ничего интересного, пока не задумываешься, зачем ему придумали отдельное сокращение. А придумал его Чарльз.  
Примерно раз в два месяца "школа Ксавьера" устраивала родительский день. Поскольку родители многих учеников отказываются от детей после признания в мутации, это день становился печальным для большей части ребят. Так было до момента, пока Чарльз не поставил Диван. На Диване собирались своим кружком ребята-одиночки. В разговоре с родителями чарльз упоминал это мимоходом, и через некоторое время родители шли знакомиться с друзьями своих детей. Вскоре БКД опустел. Зато между учениками установились новые братско-сестринские связи.

[список является неполным и всё ещё пополняется. с жалобами и предложениями обращаться к Рейвен]


End file.
